


Little Moments

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New life begins now xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Moments

Many thanks to Kaitie for the prompt for my story, enjoy.  
…  
Little Moments  
Erin/Dave  
…  
Hotch glanced in to the rear view mirror when he heard Erin swearing as Dave as he told her to calm down and breath.  
“YOU BREATH YOU SON OF A BITCH.”  
“Dave…everything alright back there.”  
“Yeah, yeah it’s good, just keep driving.”  
Hotch changed lanes, immediately regretting it when the traffic began to slow down.”  
“Aaron, what’s the hold up?” Dave asked.  
“Erm…it looks like road works ahead.”  
“What, are you kidding me? We don’t have time, get off the highway.” Erin said, panic in her voice before she let out a low groan as a contraction racked her body.  
“Aaron, you got to get us out of here and now.”   
“Dave…I’m trying my best here, I can’t make the traffic go any quicker.”  
“Oh god…stop the car.” Erin said, panicked.  
“Honey, we’ll get you to the hospital, don’t worry.”  
“No you won’t.”  
“Chief Strauss…what is it?” Aaron asked, seeing her watch him closely from the back.  
“She’s coming.”  
“Erin sweetheart, we know…we’ll make it.”  
“No Dave…I mean now.”  
“What, no…you can’t not here.”  
“WELL I’M NOT GETTING A CHOICE HERE DAVE.”  
…  
Hotch changed lanes quickly, a few cars honked their horns at him as he pulled the car in to the hard shoulder, putting the car in park, he got out and opened the back door to see a terrified Erin clutching Dave’s hand for dear life.   
“Chief Strauss, it’ll be okay.”  
“Aaron for god sake…call me Erin.”  
“Erin, just hang on.”  
Aaron pulled out his cell and quickly dialed.  
“The goddess of all knowledge, how can I help you.”  
“Garcia… It’s Hotch.”  
“Sir, what do you need.”  
“I need you to track out SUV and send an ambulance right away, I’m not sure of our actual location.”  
“Okay, but are you alright.”  
Garica went wide eyed when she heard the loud scream coming from the other end of Hotch’s phone.”  
“Oh my god, what was that, Sir is everything okay?”  
“Not exactly, I’m with Chief Strauss and Rossi.”  
“Holy crap, is she having the baby.”  
“It would seem so.”  
“Oh my god I….”  
“Penelope have you got the…”  
“JJ guess what, Erin’s having the baby.”  
“What…seriously.”  
“Listen.”  
Garcia gave JJ the headset as she listened to Dave trying to calm Erin down.”  
“Hotch, everything okay down there.”  
“JJ, we’re stuck on the highway…there’s a traffic jam and no way of getting to the hospital anytime soon and I’m stuck here with a pair of panicked parents-to-be.”  
“Hotch we need you over here.” Dave called.  
“Hotch don’t hang up, keep us on the line okay.” JJ smiled.  
“Oh this is so exciting.” Garcia grinned.  
…  
Hotch turned his attentions back to Erin who had tears streaming down her face as her current contraction caused her to bare down, gripping Dave’s hand.  
“Oh god she’s coming Dave.”  
“Hotch?”  
“Okay look, I think we’re about to get a lot closer than I ever imagined we would but Erin, I have to do this okay…I need to see what’s happening okay.”  
All Erin could do was nod her head as Aaron pulled back her dress, helping her to remove her underwear so he could see what was happening.   
“Oh god.”  
“What…what is it?” Erin asked.  
“I can see the head already.”  
“I told….she’s not waiting.”  
“Hotch what do we do?” Dave asked.  
“We? You just hold her hand and help her breathe, I’ll do the rest.”  
An hour passed, Erin was getting tired and Dave was panicking more and more and Hotch encouraged Erin on.  
“Erin come on, just a few more pushes.”  
“I can’t, I can’t do this anymore.”  
“Honey come on, you can do this…you’re the strongest woman I know. You’ve gotten through so much.”  
“It’s hurts.” She cried.  
“I know sweetheart and if I could swap places with you right now, I’d do it.”  
“Liar.” Erin said, trying to take her mind of things.  
JJ and Garcia were both anxious on the end of the line as they heard every cry and every scream Erin made as Hotch guided her through her labour.  
“Oh god, not again.”  
“Erin come, she’s nearly here, just one more push…you can do this.”  
“I can’t, I just, oh shit…”  
“Erin push, come on.” Dave demanded.  
Erin grabbed Dave’s hand as she pushed as hard as she could, the burning alone was killing her but she could feel her daughter moving and continued to focus on the pain. Suddenly the burning sensation was gone and nothing but relief rushed through her as the baby slid from her body. She fell back against Dave as Aaron attended to the baby, checking her airwaves and wrapping her in his blazer before passing her to Erin.  
“Congratulations you two, you have a healthy daughter.”  
“Oh my god Dave, she’s finally here.”  
Dave held Erin close as their daughter looked up at them, Dave brushed a finger down her cheek before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Erin’s temple.  
“She’s so beautiful. What do we name her?” Dave smiled.  
“Lila…Lila Grace Rossi.”  
“Welcome to the world Lila.”  
“Aaron, thank you…I don’t know what we would have done without you.” Erin smiled.  
“HOTCH…HOTCH, YOU STILL THERE?” JJ yelled down the phone.  
“JJ, yeah we’re still here.”  
“Is she okay, Erin and the baby?”  
“Yeah they’re both just fine, they’ve names her Lila. How are we going on that ambulance?”  
“Penelope?”  
“Sir, the ambulance will be with you in another five minutes.”  
“Thanks Garcia, we’re gonna hang up now.”  
“Okay, call us soon okay.” JJ hung up before turning to Garcia.”  
“They’re okay, a little girl…Lila.”  
“Oh my god, this turned out to be the best day ever. Another addition to our little family.”  
Garcia pulled JJ in to a hug, glad that the day had a happy outcome for once.  
…  
-Fin


End file.
